The devil with MK X
by DJenero
Summary: Xenovia accidentally deleted Issei's trophy collection, and it's up to the Occult Research club to help him win them back! Thus, a tournament is held by Rias herself to see who's the better Mortal Kombat warrior. Warning! Contains minor gore (Because Of MK).


**What's up guys, ready for another one? Alrighty then. We all know Issei is fond of video games, so surely he must have treasured his PS4 dearly right? Well….. Let's find out! As usual:**

 **Talking: "….."**

 **Thinking: "…..."**

 **Ddraig talking: […]**

 **Game voice: {…}**

Another day has arrived in Kuoh town as we find the wielder of the holy-sword Ex-Durandal in Issei's room…..

Xenovia: (waiting for game to load) "Come.. ON! Why won't you…Start!"

Issei: (Enters his room) "Hey, what are you doing?"

Xenovia: "Oh hi Ise, I just bought the new Dead Space 3 videogame and I wish to install it here."

Issei: "So what seems to be the problem?"

Xenovia: "Well, I've inserted the disk but the game somehow can't load."

Issei: "Let me have a look." (Takes controller from Xenovia) "Hmm…. Oh, too bad Xenovia."

Xenovia: "Why what's wrong?"

Issei: "The memory chip is full, there's no extra room for another game."

Xenovia: "Well, couldn't you uninstall some other the games?"

Issei: "No no no."

Xenovia: "NO?"

Issei: "One does not simply…..Uninstall a videogame."

Xenovia: "Come on now, there're plenty of games here that you don't even play. Like this 'Mario Kart 5'."

Issei: "I wouldn't touch that if I were you,"

Xenovia: "Why?"

Issei: "Because it's Rias's , and Sona's…and Akeno's game…."

Xenovia: "What about this one? 'Legoland :the game?'."

Issei: "Asia's."

Xenovia: "And this? 'Mortal Kombat X'?

Issei: (Snatches controller from Xenovia) "Don't! You! Touch! That game!"

Xenovia: "Why? Your trophy collection's there?"

Issei: "Yes! Do you know how many matches I played to win all the trophies in this game?"

Xenovia: "Fine! Now how' bout Donkey Kong 4?"

Issei: "That you can delete."

Xenovia: "Alright, thanks for the help."

Issei leaves his room

Xenovia: "Ok now, delete Donkey Kon….."

Irina: "Xenovia! Could you come downstairs please?!"

Xenovia: "Huh? Hold on Irina!" (Selects Mortal Kombat X and accidentally erases memory) "Gasp! Oh No."

Issei enters his room.

Issei: "Hey Xenovia, you done yeEETTTTT?! MY MORTAL KOMBAT TROPHIES!"

Issei started to curl up into a fetal position sucking his thumb.

30 minutes later…..

Rias: " Let me get this straight? Ise became depressed after Xenovia accidentally deleted his game?"

Xenovia: "Actually, I only deleted his achievements and trophies…. (Sheepish tone)"

Akeno: "Ara ara, this is troublesome. We can't have Ise-kun all depressed now can't we?"

Akeno brings Issei's head to her chest, hoping to cheer him up. But…..

Rias: "Hmm… So he's THAT depressed…" (Feeling disappointed)

Akeno: "Mou! This usually works! Come on Ise-kun, snap out of it!"

Koneko: "I can't believe I'm Saying this but, I miss the perverted Ise-senpai already…"

Irina: "Ooh..There's got to be a way to cheer him up. Think Irina, Think!"

Rias: "Yuuto, you've played Mortal Kombat before haven't you? Is there any way to get back all the trophies?"

Kiba: "Only one way, to play 100 matches."

Everyone: "100 matches!"

Rias: "Sigh….. Ahah! I've got it!"

Kiba: "You thought of something buchou?"

Rias: "Since it's the school holidays, and we have no contracts to fulfill, why done we all have a Mortal Kombat X Tornement!"

Issei suddenly woke up.

Issei: "You really mean it Rias?"

Rias: "Of couse I mean it. After all, I'm curious to see how other videogames are like besides Mario Kart."

Koneko: "YEAHOOOO!"

Asia: "Wow! Koneko-chan seems excited."

Kiba: "Why wouldn't she? She has been playing fighting games all her life! Especially the Street Fighter series."

Akeno: "Ara ara, I can't wait!"

Xenovia: "Well, at least Ise is back to normal."

Mortal Kombat X is switched on…The club members are currently watching the intro of the game.

Rias: "Oh my… OH GOD! Why is it so violent!?"

Issei: "That's Mortal Kombat for you!"

Kiba: "Wow! The detail on those bones, the blood, the organs…..it's way better than the original!"

Akeno: "OOOhhhh…..I'm feeling so hot right now!"

Everyone stares at Akeno.

Xenovia: "Oh yeah, that's right. She's a sadist…."

Issei: "Ok guys, we'll play a vs match, so the list go as follows:"

1)Rias vs Irina

2)Kiba vs Xenovia

3)Asia vs….

Asia: "Hau…! Too violent! I can't stand it! I don't want to play!"

3)Issei vs Koneko

4)Akeno vs …..

Issei: "Eh hehe, er sorry Akeno-san. But you may need to wait for an opponent."

Akeno: "No worries Ise-kun, Ufufu.. I'll be the final boss."

Issei: "Ok then! Let's start!"

 **Round 1** (Rias vs Irina)

Issei: "Ok Rias, choose your warrior."

Rias: "Hmm…. Ah! Kitana looks good."

Irina: "Hau! Liu Kang seems nice."

{Round 1, FIGHT!}

Rias: "Wait! How do you control her?"

Issei: "Just mash everything Rias!"

Kitana did a fan throw, it hit Liu Kang with 7% damage.

Liu Kang shot a fire ball. It hit with 5% damage.

Rias: Ah! The blood!"

Irina: "Ooohh! Please forgive me Michael-sama for playing this violent game!"

{Kitana wins}

{Round 2, FIGHT!}

Liu Kang activates X-ray move.

Rias: "OH MY GOD!"

Kiba: "OOwhh! That skull cracking!"

Koneko: "This is nothing like Street Fighter."

Issei: "Oh Oh Oh! Come on Rias!"

{Finish him!}

Rias: "Now what?"

Issei : "Pause an look for the Fatalities."

Rias: "Er… Hah here it is, Down right punch left….

Kitana uses her fan blades to slice Liu Kang's head in three.

{Kitana wins, FATALITY!}

Rias: "Wow! That's the goriest thing I've ever seen!"

 **Round 2** (Kiba vs Xenovia)

Kiba: "Sorry Xenovia-san, but you're out of luck today."

Xenovia: "Bring it on Prince Charming!"

Everyon else: "Oooooooo…."

Kiba: "I'll choose my ace, Kenshi!"

Xenovia: "He looks strong… I choose Kung Lao!"

{Round 1, FIGHT!}

Kiba: "I'll do this, and that!"

Kenshi slicing up Kung Lao relentlessly.

Xenovia: "How do you block?"

Issei: "Move backwards!"

Kiba: "Not gonna work."

Kenshi appear behind Kung Lao and stabbed him.

{Kenshi wins!}

{Round 2, FIGHT!}

Kung Lao throws his hat.

Kenshi manages to block.

Xenovia: "Spin spin spin!"

Kiba: "Futile!"

Kenshi picks up Kung Lao and smashes him on the ground.

{Finish him!}

Kiba: "Let's see now…."

Kenshi brings out Kung Lao's spine and back ribs plus some vessels connecting to his limbs. And then he cuts them.

{Kenshi Wins, Flawless Victory. FATALITY!}

Kiba: "THAT! WAS! AWESOME! Good game Xenovia-san."

Xenovia: "Yeah, good game." (Shakes hand with Kiba)

 **Round 3** (Issei vs Koneko)

Koneko: "I've beaten you before, I'll beat you again!"

Issei: "Don't get too cocky Koneko-chan. I'm going with Mileena."

Koneko: "You're the worst! I choose Cassie Cage."

Rias: "Koneko must be the winner, she had a winner streak of 325 to none!"

Akeno: "Yes, but that's for Street Fighter, where the controls are easier to use and the move sets are straight forward. As for Mortal Kombat, it's quite the opposite. Uh oh, I'm losing myself again, Ufufu!"

{Round 1, FIGHT!}

Koneko: "Now senpai, prepared to meet your maker."

Cassie charged towards Mileena, Mileena teleported and landed on Cassie.

Issei: "I don't think so…"

Mileena rapidly stabs Cassie with her Sais.

Koneko: "Let's try this one."

Cassie did her X-ray move, hitting Mileena in the groin. Dealing 21% damage.

{Cassie Cage Wins}

{Round 2, FIGHT!}

Mileena deals a ton of damage with rapid combos on Cassie.

{Mileena wins}

{Round 3, FIGHT!}

Mileena did her X-ray move.

Cassie kept missing her target.

Mileena crashes into her opponent.

{Finish her!}

Issei: "Aaaaannd… Itadakimasu!"

Mileena jumped onto Cassie devouring her stomach while her dying opponent tried to crawl away, only to split her body in two.

{Mileena wins. FATALITY!}

Koneko: "I can't believe it; I lost to Ise-senpai….. Congrats!" (Punches him in the shoulder)

Issei: "Ooww! Thanks."

Rias is now covering her eyes unable to handle the gore.

Rias: " I QUIT! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! TOO DISGUSTING!"

And she ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up….

Issei: "Well, I guess it's just you and me."

Kiba: "Looking forward to it."

 **Semifinals** (Issei vs Kiba)

Issei: "Ok, let's make this a classic shall we?"

Kiba: "I thought you'd never asked."

Issei: "Go Scorpion!"

Kiba: "Freez em up Subzero!"

{Round 1, FIGHT!}

Issei: "Spear throw aaand…"

Scorpian: {GET OVER HERE!}

Subzero freezes Scorpion. Then slashes him repeatedly.

Scorpion burns Subzero.

{Scorpion wins}

{Round 2, FIGHT!}

Scorpion used X-ray move.

Scorpion strikes with chain spear and flings it.

Subzero's torso exploded.

{Brutality}

{Scorpion wins!}

Kiba: "Amazing Ise-kun!"

Issei: "Thanks, you did pretty well too."

Kiba went to sit at the side.

Issei: "NOW! Who's next?"

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun, Time for the boss level."

Issei: "The perfect opponent."

Akeno: "I'll choose the most savage looking one. Oooo… This one looks good."

Issei: "Hah! I knew you would choose her! So I choose…"

 **Finals** (Issei vs Akeno)

Akeno: "Prepare to be torn to shreds. Ufufu!"

Issei: "Get ready to get your nuts cracked!"

{Johnny Cage vs. Mileena}

{Round 1, FIGHT!}

Mileena rapidly stabs her Sais.

Johnny shadow kicks her.

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun, it's not nice to kick a woman."

Issei: "You stabbed me in the gut, 13 times you know!"

{Mileena wins}

{Round 2, FIGHT!}

Mileena charges towards Johnny.

Johnny dodged and did a split punch.

Akeno: "Hey Ise-kun! That's not fair!"

Issei: "I told you you'll get your nuts cracked."

Johnny landed an endless wave of split punches.

{Johnny Cages wins}

{Final round, FIGHT!}

Johnny use an X-ray move, deals 25% damage.

Mileena rapidly stabs Johnny in the gut.

Issei: "Time to end this!"

Johnny shadow kick Mileena.

{Finish her!}

Akeno: "Well, at least I get to enjoy the view."

Johnny punches Mileena, making her face behind her.

Johnny the splits her torso open and said:

{Heeeerrre's JOHNNY!}

{Johnny Cage Wins, FATALITY!}

Everyone laugh after Johnny said that quote.

Issei: "Ahh…. Thanks a lot guys, really made my day."

Kiba: "Always eager to help."

Akeno: "I want to play again!"

Issei: "Sure you can Akeno-san, there's always the story mode."

Akeno: "UFUFU! So much fun!"

 **Sigh…. Man that was difficult to write. Sorry for the bad fighting descriptions. Not really my best talent….**

 **Rias: "Urggreeeeehhh!" (still vomiting)**

 **Me: "Err…Rias? You Alright in there?"**

 **Rias: "Yeah, could be….Urrrggeeeeeeh!"**

 **Me: "Hold on…"**

 **(Poof)**

 **Rias: "Aaahhhh…. Much better. Thank you Author-san."**

 **Me: "No problem." ;)**

 **Until next time folks! Gan pai!**


End file.
